monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Doll profiles/2013
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. A few profiles have more than one version in existence. This page has the final versions transcribed. For details on noteworthy changes that may have occured, see the notes section. Profiles BOO-Lu Cerone *'Parents:' Phantom Cemetery Guardians *'Age:' Lucky 13, plus 1 year! *'Killer Style:' I have a punky style that comes from my love for punk music. Studs, zippers, pins, patches, Dr. Martens… I love it all! My signature accessory is a bowler hat, and I like to work in a tie (bow ties and neckties) every once in a while. Stripes and plaids and bold patterns rock. I’m not a girly girl, but my look is feminine and strong, like a warrior. *'Freaky Flaw:' I guess I am most famous for being a bad dancer. How can I be a really good drummer but have NO rhythm when it comes to dancing?! How is that possible?! I also sleep like the dead…hehe. It takes a bullhorn and a crane to wake me from my dreams. *'Pet:' I have a rescue dog named Bandit. I work on a radio show that networks shelter dogs to find them homes. Bandit was a dog that no one wanted. He has a lot of anxiety issues from his terrible life. Plus, he isn't exactly the cutest dog in the shelter. He is straggly and strange looking and kind of rat-like. The uglier they are, the more I love them, and so Bandit was perfect for me. *'Favourite Activity:' MUSIC!!! I play drums in a rock band. I also play keyboards and sing. I write music and I love to go to concerts. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' No whining, PLEASE! I can't stand it when people complain instead of fix things. Self-pity makes me crazy. Be strong and take control. Oh, and because I'm a drummer, it makes me crazy when people clap off beat. *'Favourite Subject:' I love English and film. Writing and making movies with my friends are some of my favorite things to do. *'Least Favourite Subject:' Math. It's too structured for my creative spirits, although I love it when I put it into practice as a drummer. After all, music is just math with a melody and a beat. *'Favourite Color:' Yellow is strong and positive but I look really bad in yellow because I love to wear black and I end up looking like a bumble bee. So I stick to red or purple. *'Favourie Food:' I'll eat anything you put in front of me. I especially love sushi and fried rice. I'm a huge soup fan! Soup is a perfect meal. *'BFF's:' In life, my BFFs are my band mates. My Monster High best friend would be Ghoulia Yelps since she's smart, wears pants, and I love zombies. Catrine DeMew *'Parents:' A Werecat *'Age:' 17 *'Killer Style:' While I prefurrr that my art is what attracts the monster tourist I find that wearing the just right Scarisian fashion helps frame my clawsome artistic abilities. *'Freaky Flaw:' I am a purrfectionist, which makes it tres difficile sometimes to finish the sketch. Even when the tourist loves the portrait I am still wanting to run after them and ask for more time to make it purrfect. *'Pet:' I do not have a pet, but I love the pigeons of Scaris-they are tres doux. *'Favourite Activity:' I love to organize my paints, brushes, chalks, inks, pens and colored pencils. I find the process...calming. *'Biggest Pet Peeve:' Monster that won't sit still while I am attempting to sketch them. It is very annoying. *'Favourite Subject:' Monster Anatomy- There are so many different kinds of monster who come to Scaris and I need to have a better idea of how they are all put together so that I can better draw them. I am perfectionist remember? *'Least Favourite Subject:' Art History- I live in the city where art history is all around me. Why do I need to take a class on it? *'Favourite Color:' There are so many colors on the plaette it is hard to pick just one. Today I think it is lavender tomorrow, qui sait? *'Favourie Food:' Mille-feuille-it is three layers of the puff pastry filled with the sweet scream and the sugar powdered on top. Ah...c'est magnifique! *'BFF's:' I am in love with the city-she is my constant companion. Gigi Grant * Parents: The Genie * Age: Dad says I'm 15 but he lost my birth certificate somewhere between Darius the Great and Julius Caesar so I'm really not sure. * Killer Style: Natural Fabrics, especially silk, in bright colors. I'm also big on halter-tops, baggy pants and slippers. Basically I'm all about comfort. Of course I can't be a total slob cause I never know when I'm going to have a pop out for a meeting with my new boss. * Freaky Flaw: '''It's not real strech to guess that I'm claustrophobic. Being stuck in a lantern for millennia would do that for you. * '''Pet: A scorpion called Sultan Sting. Don't let the name fool you, he's actually quite unpretentious. * Favorite Activity: I love to go sightseeing. It's always a bonus when a monster wishes to take a trip to someplace I haven't already been. * Biggest Pet Peeve: That wishing for extra wishes thing. As if 13 wishes isn't enough * Favorite Subject: Astronomy - I love space. It's just so open and un-stoppered. * Least Favorite Subject: Driver's Dread. It's not so much the class but the tiny car you have to drive. * Favorite Color: I love peaches and gold's. * Favorite Food: My father's secret recipe hummus and fresh baked pita. Even after all this time I have never grown tired of it! * BFF's: I wish I could name just one. Heath Burns * Parents: Fire Elementals * Age: 15 * Killer Style: I know all the other dudes at MH take their style cues from the Heathster so I try not to show them up too much so mostly I keep it casual around the bros. Of course I have to have my flame sleeved jacket-the ghouls think it's hot. * Freaky Flaw: I have a bit of an impulse/self control issue, which causes me to accidentally burst into flame at kind of the worst possible moments. My dad also says my attention span is so short that-Hey! What was that? * Pet: I'm saving up for a pet dragon. I almost had enough to get one until I had to use the money I'd saved to replace the ice scream machine in the creepateria...don't ask. * Favorite Activity: I love playing video games cause I always get to be the hero and if I make a mistake I can just hit the reset button. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When I say, "I got this!" and then I hear another monster say, "Heath no!" It's like they totally have no faith in the Heathster. * Favorite Subject: Physical Deaducation-I get to show off my mad athletic skills in front of the ghouls. * Least Favorite Subject: Mad Science. It's not that I don't like the subject but there are just so many painful distractions in the classroom. * Favorite Color: Red and Yellow. * Favorite Food: Ghost Chili's bro-they're like candy to the Heathster. * BFF's: Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf Invisi Billy * Parents: The Invisible Man * Age: 15 * Killer Style: I'm kind of a minimalist when it comes to style-definitely a less-is-more kind of monster. I mean you'd never be able to pick me out of a crowd by what I’m wearing. * Freaky Flaw: I'm like totally transparent cause I have absolutely nothing to hide. It gets me in trouble sometimes though cause not every monster appreciates it, so I'm practicing on being more opaque. * Pet: I had a dog once, but I had to give him away because every time I took him out for a walk, animal control would try and pick him up as a stray. Now I have a box, which may or may not contain a cat. * Favorite Activity: I love pulling pranks and practical jokes. I don’t do anything destructive or mean, of course- just funny. * Biggest Pet Peeve: When monsters talk about me like I'm not there. It's totally not scary cool. * Favorite Subject: Physics. I'm like a total science nerd and some of my most epic practical joke ideas have come from experiments we’ve done in class. * Least Favorite Subject: Physical Deaducation. Especially on the days we play football. I'll be like, "Hey quarterback, I was wide open!" and he'll be like, "Sorry, I didn’t see you." Lame. * Favorite Color: Camouflage. What? It's true. * Favorite Food: - * BFF's: I can blend in with any crowd. Twyla * Parents: The Boogey Man * Age: 14 * Killer Style: My friends tell me that I have a shadowy figure, or maybe it's that I am a shadowy figure...anyway, I do love dark blues and deep purples, especially when they blend together like smoke on the water. * Freaky Flaw: I'm painfully shy and I spend most of my time sleeping/hiding under beds, so it's hard to make new friends. Oh well, it's just a day in the life of a boogey monster. * Pet: A dust bunny named Dustin. I found the wind blowing him one day so I rescued and adopted him. * Favorite Activity: I love capturing normie nightmares so only the things that make sweet dreams get through. How can you disagree that's not a good thing? * Biggest Pet Peeve: When other monsters don't understand why I would want to help normies and normies don't understand I'm not there to scare them. It's really hard to build dreams on suspicious minds. Oh, and vacuum cleaners. * Favorite Subject: I love psychology, because the things I learn in class really help me to make it through the night. * Least Favorite Subject: Speech. Standing up in front of a bunch of monsters is really hard for me, but if I don't speak how will any monster know what I'm saying? * Favorite Color: Blurple, which is blue mixed with purple. It's a lot different than purblue. * Favorite Food: Nightmares, of course! * BFF's: Howleen Wolf and Spectra Vondergeist Notes * BOO-Lu Cerone's profile is not attached to a doll, but was created in honor of the 2013 team-up with LemonAID Warriors. BOO-Lu Cerone is the Monster High version of its founder, Lulu Cerone, and the profile aptly switches between in-universe and out-universe perspective. * Heath Burns's illustrated profile on the website lists his Least Favorite Subject as "Anything without a beat", which is actually Holt Hyde's Least Favorite Subject. The non-illustrated profile lists Mad Science, which is much more plausible. * Invisi Billy's profile misses the "Favorite Food" entry. This will likely be corrected once the doll is released or the profile added to the website. Category:Profiles Category:Monster High website